


Rise of the Monkey King

by DJMirnum



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Heist, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Louvre has a new exhibit of Chinese Legends and with a feature of the Monkey King, a certain monkey obsessed villain will stop at nothing to get his hands on them.  Can Paris' heroes and Kim and Ron stop whatever the plans are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette was visiting the museum with her mom to see a new exhibit of Chinese lore for a mother-daughter day. The exhibit featured a display on the famous Monkey King legend.  
"I remember reading his story to you as a young girl," said Sabine.  
"Yeah, I remember that. It's still my favorite."  
"Oh, here's a replica of the crown he wore."  
It was a simple band of gold that curled in the front. A staff was displayed next to it.  
"They did a remarkable job recreating it," said Marinette.  
"They sure did," said a male voice.  
Marinette turned to see Adrien walk in.  
"Oh Adrien, how nice to see you," said Sabine.  
"It's nice to see you Mrs. Cheng. Hey, Marinette!"  
"H-hi! Adrien," stammered the red faced girl.  
Sabine chuckled at her daughter's shy greeting.  
"So Adrien, are you interested in Chinese legends," Sabine asked.  
"Yes, the legend of the Monkey King has been a favorite of mine," he beamed.  
"Mine, too," said Marinette.  
"Really, that's great. You know, my Chinese teacher has a copy of the movie that was made in China; maybe we can watch it together?"  
"Uh, yeah sure! Ahem, I'd love that."  
"Awesome, can I bring it over to your place later?"  
"Yeah, ok. Mom?"  
"Oh by all means! Feel free to drop by any time."  
"Great, I'll text you later, Marinette. See ya," he said waving bye and walking away.  
Marinette waved good bye and continued to do so even after he was gone. Her mother smiled the whole time.  
Meanwhile, in the little town of Middleton in the US, a young couple were relaxing at home.  
"Kim, I can't find the remote!"  
"Did you check under the couch?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Try the cushions."  
The man looked. Nothing in the couch cushions.  
"Not there either! Wait, Rufus!" The blond man pulled a naked mole rat from his pocket. Rufus woke up and stretched. "Time to go to work buddy. The Fearless Ferret Marathon starts soon and the remote is missing. Your mission, to find the remote."  
Rufus saluted and got to searching while the man went into the kitchen to find his wife cooking.  
"Find the remote," she asked.  
"Not yet. I have Rufus looking for it."  
"Ron, are you planing on watching that Fearless Ferret marathon tonight?"  
"Yes I am, it's a tradition me and Rufus have been doing for years. No way am I gonna break it now."  
"All these years and they're still showing reruns. I'm surprised the networks haven't dropped it."  
"As long as there are fans, it will never go away." He then heard Rufus's cheering. "Sweet! Rufus found the remote!"  
"Go on, I'll get your dinner ready."  
"Thanks Kim, love you lots!"  
"Love you, too Ron."

Back in Paris, it was evening time and Adrien was making his way to Marinette's home.  
"You sure this isn't a date," asked Plagg.  
"Don't be silly, it's just us friends hanging out and watching a movie."  
"I don't know, it still sounds like a date to me."  
"Oh come on, she doesn't even like me that way," said Adrien as he shook his head.  
"You're an idiot," Plagg mumbled.  
Marinette however was having a meltdown.  
"Oh, Tikki! He's almost here!"  
She frantically cleared off her wall of pictures and changed her desktop wallpaper. Once that was done, she heard the door bell.  
"Marinette, Adrien's here."  
Adrien had an ulterior motive for this movie night. He wanted to get to know Marinette better, seeing as how differently she acted with his superhero side and his civilian side. She seemed comfortable around Chat but not with Adrien and he was determined to fix that so he resolved to do that as Adrien. He chatted with Sabine until Marinette came down stairs.  
"I'll get the popcorn," she said.  
"I'll get the movie started," he said.  
"And we are heading out," said Sabine as Tom helped put her coat on.  
"What," exclaimed Marinette.  
"We have some errands to run this evening. We'll be back later. Just stay here in the living room alright kids," said Tom.  
"Have fun you two," winked Sabine.  
The two teenagers just gawked at the front door till they decided to look at each other. Adrien smiled while Marinette's cheeks flushed.  
"So, I'll just get that popcorn then," she said nervously.  
Across the city at the museum, dark figures crept along making sure they didn't trigger alarms. They moved silently, jumping and leaping. They got to the Monkey King display and was about to swipe the staff and crown when the alarms went off. The intruders looked to see one of their own going for something that wasn't on their list of things to get. They quickly high tailed it out of the museum, not taking the the staff and crown. Back in Middleton, while Kim, Ron and Rufus watched the Fearless Ferret show, the familiar sound of the communicator rang through.  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
"Got an alert from the Louvre in Paris of a possible break in."  
"Anything stolen?"  
"No, alarms went off before they could take anything. But the authorities think they might be back."  
"Looks like we're going to Paris. Ron."  
"Aw, we're going now? The Fearless Ferret's on," he whined.  
"You've watched this show a dozen times over. You can practically quote every episode form memory. Now let's go, we got thieves to catch."  
In an unknown location in Paris, the thieves from the museum returned to their master empty handed.  
"You didn't get the staff or the crown?! Who botched it?!" The thieves pointed to their comrade in the back. "Larry! Did you forget your training?! Ugh, looks like I'll have to do this myself."

The next morning, Marinette was getting ready for school when the news flashed the story of the robbery last night.  
"Authorities have taken over the Louvre today after a failed robbery attempt last night. Nothing was stolen thanks to the security system that was activated."  
"That's good nothing was taken," said Tikki.  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling that they might try again," said a worried Marinette.  
"Security footage from last night managed to catch one of the thieves and needless to say, quite an unusual type."  
The image showed a small figure in black and a tail with nonhuman eyes.  
"Wait, is that a monkey? A ninja monkey," questioned Mairnette.  
"So we're dealing with thieving ninja monkeys," wondered Tikki.  
"Maybe Ladybug can lend a hand later, right now Marinette has to get to school."  
Meanwhile, Adrien had seen the footage while riding in his limo.  
"I didn't know there was such a thing as ninja monkeys. And thieving ones at that."  
"Whatever they were after, I'm sure it's worth going back for," said Plagg peeking from his hiding spot.  
"Yeah, and a certain black cat can be there to help catch them."  
At the museum, Kim and Ron were with Mr. Kudbel, the curator of the museum.  
"We were quite fortunate that these dastardly thieves were thwarted. These artifacts are on loan from China. We can't afford to have anything happen to them."  
"Don't worry Mr. Kudbel, we will stake the place and capture these thieves," comforted Kim.  
"Thank you. Normally we would have asked our resident heroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug but this is a simple matter and they tend to deal with more extreme cases."  
Rufus was running around the museum looking for clues with Ron. Rufus stumbled across some brown hair. He signaled Ron over to him by the Monkey King's display case.  
"Hmmmm, coarse, musky, bananas...*gasp* Kim! We got monkeys!"  
"Monkeys," questioned Mr. Kudbel.  
"Monkey Fist," Kim clarified. "An old foe of mine. Crazy British lord studied the art of the ninja and obsessed with monkeys."  
"He has an army of monkey ninjas and he even had his hands and feet made to be like monkey hands and feet," cried Ron. "It's sick and wrong! It's wrongsick!"  
"Anyway, Monkey Fist must have known about your Monkey King exhibit and is after the crown and staff," stated Kim.  
"But these are replicas," said Mr. Kudbel. "Surely he's not deluded enough to think they are real."  
"You'd be surprised," said Kim. "But don't worry, Ron and I will make sure nothing happens tonight. What time does the museum close?"  
"At 20:00."  
"Right, we will back by then to stand guard. In the meantime, is there anything special in Paris we should check out?"  
"There is a bakery that you must try. It's down the street from here."  
"Great, let's go Ron!"  
"Yes, I am starving! You think they have a Bueno Nacho?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation so enjoy!

At the bakery, Marinette and Alya were enjoying their after school snack.  
"So, how did movie night with Adrien go," asked Alya.  
"It was so awkward. I tripped and dumped popcorn all over him. He was so sweet when he laughed and ate some of it off of himself. I'm such a klutz."  
"Yeah, but an adorable one."  
"You're just a bit biased you know."  
"Just looking out for my girl."  
They laughed and that's when Kim and Ron showed up.  
"OMG! I can't believe it," shrieked Alya.  
"What, what's the matter," asked Marinette.  
"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are in your bakery!"  
"Who now?"  
"Ugh! I can't believe you don't know who they are! They save the world all the time!"  
"How do you know about them," asked Marinette.  
"I make it my business to know all the heroes of the world. Kim Possible," cried Alya running over to the young woman.  
"Oh, hello. It's actually Kim Stoppable now. I only use Possible for missions."  
"Oh, right yes. I'm Alya and this is my friend Marinette. What brings you to Paris?"  
"We have a case at the Louvre. We heard about the break in and we're here to make sure the thieves get caught," Kim smiled.  
"I saw that on the news today. Were those really ninja monkeys," asked Marinette.  
"Yes they were and before you laugh, they are not to be messed with."  
"Hey Kim! Can we get some cookies," yelled Ron who was at the display case.  
"Get us a half a dozen. Sorry, Ron is pretty hungry and we haven't seen a Bueno Nacho around."  
"Might I recommend our croissants. We're famous for them," said Marinette.  
"Is this your bakery," asked Kim.  
"Yes, it's my family's," smiled Marinette.  
"You know, I'm surprised that Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't called in," wondered Alya trying to get back to the first topic.  
"Mr. Kudbel said they handle extreme cases," answered Kim. "We actually haven't been to Paris since they appeared. Dealing with akuma's and all."  
"How did you know about that," asked Marinette.  
"The Ladyblog. My friend Wade linked me to it," said Kim pulling out her communicator as it beeped. "Wade."  
"Hey, Kim."  
"Whoa," awed the two girls.  
"You got those plans for me?"  
"Already downloaded. Oh, I see you've met Alya. I'm Wade, Kim's tech guy. Your blog is impressive, but I do worry about you getting into to trouble being so close to danger."  
"Yeah, I've noticed that, as well," said Kim giving Alya the stink eye.  
"Gotta give the people what they want."  
"If you like, I can whip up some cameras that can get close to the action while you are at a safe distance," said Wade.  
"You'd do that," cried Alya. "Think of all the shots I could get it!"  
"Don't encourage her," groaned Marinette.  
Ron heard Wade's voice and rushed over.  
"Hey Wade, can you locate the nearest Bueno Nacho?!"  
"I'm on it Ron."  
"I've never eaten there before," said Alya.  
"Yeah, is it good," asked Marinette.  
"Is it good? It is good?! It's the only place in the world where you can get a Naco, nachos and a taco mixed together. Once you've tasted it's cheesy goodness, you'll never want anything else again," sighed Ron.  
Unbeknownst to them, Nino and Adrien walked in and heard what Ron said. Their mouths began to water. Adrien felt Plagg poke him in his shirt at the mention of the cheesy part.  
"Dude, wherever this place is I am so there," cried Nino.  
Ron looked over at the two teens with a smile.  
"Awesome! I'm always up for creating Bueno Nacho fans!"  
"Sign us up! I'm Nino, and this is my bro Adrien."  
"Good news Ron, there is one not far from where you are."  
"Thanks Wade, you're the best buddy!"  
"Dude, what is that," exclaimed Nino.  
"It's my communicator. I'm Kim and this is my husband Ron Stoppable."  
"What?! The Kim and Ron Stoppable," cried Nino.  
"That's us! Hey, anyone up for some Bueno Nacho? My treat," said Ron.  
"Count us in," said Nino grabbing Adrien.  
"Us, too," beamed Alya.  
Marinette squeaked in embarrassment and turned red. She looked at her mother who smiled at her.  
"You go on sweetie, just remember your curfew."  
"Thank you mama."  
They all began to walk down the path Wade had set them on. Ron and Adrien lead the way and talked while Nino and Alya walked beside each other and Kim and Marinette brought up the rear. The two of them walked in silence. Marinette's gaze settled on Adrien and she sighed dreamily. Kim developed a smug grin.  
"So, that Adrien guy looks pretty cute. You crushing on him?"  
"Eh, what makes you say that," Marinette said nervously.  
"Marinette, I've only met you for a few minuets and your emotions are completely readable. And for the record, I was like that as well."  
"You got nervous around your crushes?!"  
"Yep and the worst one's name was Josh. I'd got so tongue tied around him and would blurt out random phrases. I almost vanished from my embarrassment."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's just say an old villain of mine tried to make me disappear by embarrassing me in front of Josh. It all worked out in the end and I did date him for a bit. The point is, you should just go for it. Besides, he seems like a nice guy."  
"He's really sweet, but I don't think he'd be interested in me. I'm super clumsy and ordinary," sighed Marinette.  
"Don't you think he should decide that for himself? You shouldn't sell yourself short."  
"Funny, that's what Alya says to me."  
"She's right though. Just be yourself and let it happen naturally."  
Finally, the restaurant came into view and Ron made a beeline for it with Nino and Adrien not far behind. Ron wasted no time in ordering.  
"Six Nacos and extra cheese on mine por favor!"  
"Coming right up," beamed the cashier.  
When Ron arrived with the Nacos in hand, the four teens awed at the sight.  
"I am so ready for this," exclaimed Nino.  
"These look amazing," cried Adrien.  
"How do you eat this," wondered Alya.  
"Do I just pick it up," asked Marinette.  
"Yeah, just lift like so," said Ron as he demonstrated.  
Nino and Adrien followed suit while the girls looked on.  
"I use a fork," said Kim as she dug in.  
"Forks ruin the experience, KP! You gotta feel the cheese on your fingers!"  
The boys began to lick their fingers, much to the girls chargin.  
"Boys, napkins, now," said a stern Kim.  
"Yes, ma'am," they said sheepishly.  
Marinette and Alya giggled as the guys wiped themselves. Ron then felt movement in his pocket and pulled Rufus out. Marinette and Alya shrieked as Nino and Adrien stared in awe.  
"What is that," cried Adrien.  
"This is Rufus, my naked mole rat. He loves Nacos."  
"I have never seen a pet like this before," said Marinette.  
"Dude, where do you keep him," asked Nino.  
"In my pocket," Ron said nonchalantly.  
"What," the four teens exclaimed.  
"It's ok, he sleeps there all the time," said Kim. "He also helps on our missions." Kim checked the time. "Oh, we better hurry. The Louvre closes soon we need to be ready for our monkey thieves."  
"Ok, Kim."  
Ron then practically inhaled his Naco which amazed the four teens.  
"We'd best get going. It was a pleasure to meet you all," smiled Kim.  
"Yes, good luck on your mission," said Marinette.  
"Kick those monkey ninjas butts," cried Nino.  
As Ron and Kim left, Marinette and Adrien contemplated how they were going to get into the Louvre as their alter egos.


	3. Chapter 3

The Louvre was closed, no one else was there except for a few night guards, museum staff and Kim and Ron in the Chinese room. The lights were low and the atmosphere was quiet. Ron was playing on his handheld as Kim walked around.

"Our little friends should be showing up soon," said Kim as she checked the time.

"I hope so, I'm bored."

Then, they heard a noise. Kim went into full mission mode and followed the source of the sound. In the next room over, she noticed a dark figure sneaking around. She snuck quietly behind them and pounced. The figure blocked the attack with a silver baton. Kim saw how green this person's eyes were and they became wide.

"Wait! I come in peace," a male voice cried.

"Who are you," Kim demanded.

"Kim," cried Ron running into the room.

"This isn't what it looks like," the male voice spoke again.

"Oh, you silly cat. Don't you ever look before you leap," a female voice cut in.

"Who goes there," yelled Ron.

"Easy, there. We're the good guys I swear. I'm Ladybug and that's my partner, Chat Noir."

Ladybug appeared before them and the others relaxed.

"Sorry about that," said Kim to Chat.

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing."

"Ladybug, an honor to meet you," said Kim addressing Ladybug.

"Thank you, Ms..."

Marinette had to pretend she hadn't met them before.

"Kim Possible. And my husband and partner, Ron Stoppable."

"What's up! So you two are superheroes, huh?"

"That we are," smiled Chat. "We heard about the break in last night and thought we'd lend a paw."

"Chat, please keep the puns to a minimum," groaned Ladybug.

"Aw, you love my puns My Lady," grinned Chat.

Ron and Kim giggled at the two.

"So, how did you two hear about the break-in," asked Kim.

"I saw it on the news," answered Ladybug.

"I did as well," replied Chat Noir. "I'm surprised we weren't called."

"Mr. Kudbel says you two handle, 'extreme cases'," said Kim.

"And those mean akumas," said Ron. "What is an akuma anyway?"

"Long story short. A man named Hawkmoth creates them with these black butterflies. They feed off of extreme negative emotions of people and create powerful villains," Ladybug began.

"Then, My Lady and I swoop in and save the day! I distract while she purifies them," added Chat Noir.

"Fascinating. How long have you been doing this," asked Kim.

"Almost a year now," said Ladybug.

"Does this mean I can get you an anniversary present," winked Chat getting in her face.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed him away by the nose. Kim and Ron eyed them closely.

"Do these two look familiar," whispered Kim to Ron.

"Yeah, that one guy looks like the blond haired kid we had dinner with a while ago," whispered Ron back.

"Yeah, and the girl looks an awful lot like Marinette. I'll test her out, can you check on Chat?"

"Sure thing. Hey, Chat! Come over here with me and we can keep a look out," yelled Ron.

Chat left with Ron to go to another room, leaving Kim and Ladybug alone.

"So, Marinette," addressed Kim.

"Yes?"

Ladybug soon realized her mistake and turned red and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I thought so," smirked Kim.

"Please don't say anything to anyone! Not even Chat!"

"You mean, he doesn't know?" Marinette shook her head no. "I won't tell him. But you should."

"What?! I can't do that! Our identities are supposed to be secret; even from each other," Ladybug shrieked.

"I get that, but let me ask you this. Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"So how come you won't trust him with your identity? You're a team right? I think you two could work better from both sides of the mask."

"But, I'm scared he won't like the me under the mask."

"Don't you think he should decide that for himself?"

Meanwhile, Ron and Chat were looking at the displays.

"So you like Ladybug, huh Adrien," asked Ron.

"Yeah, I love her. Wait! I mean," panicked Chat.

Ron laughed.

"Please don't say anything to Ladybug," Chat cried.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want us to know who we are. I respect her wishes but, part of me still wants to know," Chat sighed dejectedly. "I love her a lot, but she doesn't take me seriously."

"Look pal, I get it. I used to be in your position. It wasn't until our Senior Prom that I finally realized how much I love Kim. And if someone as dorky as me gets to marry The Kim Possible, I know the dorky Adrien can get with Ladybug."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Just be patient, girls are so weird when it comes to this kind of stuff." Ron then felt movement in his pocket and pulled Rufus out. "Even Rufus agrees with me."

The naked mole rat chirped his agreement and gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile outside the museum, a dark figure and its companions stood atop an adjacent roof top.

"We will not fail this time. The crown and staff shall be mine," the figure growled in a British accent.

The figure leapt with his small army following behind him. Inside the museum, Chat's ears twitched and he was on full alert.

"What's wrong," asked Ron.

"There's movement. Coming from the Chinese exhibit."

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Oh great! Where's my flashlight," said Ron as he fumbled around in the dark.

"Relax, I have night vision," said Chat who was then blinded. "OW! What the?!"

"Oh, sorry about that," cried Ron as he turned the flashlight away. "Good thing I found it!"

"What's going on," cried Kim as she and Ladybug rushed in.

"I think I blinded Chat," said Ron sheepishly.

"Chat, you ok," asked Ladybug.

"Yeah, but I'm still seeing spots. And I don't mean the ones on your suit."

Kim looked around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings.

"I think he's here," she said.

"Who? The thieves? I thought it was just some monkeys," said Ladybug.

"No, not just them. Their leader has decided to handle this one himself," said Kim.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Kim Possible," said a voice.

The four heroes turned to see Monkey Fist standing before them. He looked older and had gray hair in certain places.

"Monkey Fist, decided to come out of hiding huh," snarked Kim.

"What kind of name is Monkey Fist," asked Ladybug.

"The kind of name he gave himself while trying to turn into a monkey," said Kim.

"What," cried Chat and Ladybug.

"It's wrongsick I tell you," cried Ron.

"Ah, Mr. Stoppable. Still harboring a disdain for my monkey brethren?"

"No, just you!"

"Have you come back for the Monkey King crown," asked Ladybug spinning her yo-yo.

"Not just the crown, little bug. The staff as well."

"Well, then you'll have to go through us to get it," said Chat whipping out his silver staff.

"So be it. Monkey Ninjas! Attack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter will have some action! Needed to set everyone up! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug has fought all kinds of weird enemies. The Akumas that Hawkmoth sent had strange powers and fighting techniques but fighting ninja monkeys was definitely something she never thought of. And she certainly didn't expect them to be skilled either. She dodged their blows and used her yo-yo to the best of her ability. She made a mental note to herself to learn more Kung-fu from her mother once this was over. She swung her yo-yo to try and get some air but the monkeys were on her. She ran along the wall and kicked a few off her trail.

"No more monkeying around."

Chat Noir was a pretty nimble guy if he did say so himself. He could throw a punch and kick with the best of them and of course he fought best with his staff. These monkeys though were giving him a run for his money. He knocked a few back with his staff but then, he noticed something shiny and possibly sharp spinning towards him. He deflected a few but one landed right by his head. He looked to see a small metal type of weapon with sharp points.

"Shuriken?!"

"Chat! You ok," asked Ladybug landing next to him.

"Yeah, be careful. These guys are packing."

"Well, let's kick things up a notch. I go right you go left?"

"How about side by side?"

"Better. Let's go!"

The monkeys charged at the two heroes, each one matching blow for blow. While Chat was doing great with his staff, Ladybug's yo-yo was not fairing well with the punching, kicking and other ninja type weapons. So she did the only thing she could and hoped it was a good one.

"Lucky Charm!" A pair of nunchucks fell to her hand.

"You know how to use those," asked Chat.

"Yeah! Now let's teach these monkeys a lesson!"

Ladybug displayed her prowess with the weapon and began doing much better. Chat used his staff to parry the blows and managed to land a few himself.

"Is it considered animal cruelty to hit them," he asked.

"Only when they aren't hitting back!"

Meanwhile, Ron and Kim were fighting Monkey Fist. Despite his age, he could still pack a punch.

"Doesn't matter what I do! You two are always there to thwart my plans!"

"You know us! Just doing our job," said Kim while throwing punches.

"What I can't get over is how you managed to get free," yelled Ron. "You're supposed to still be a statue!"

"While I'm grateful for that fool to release me, your sister didn't do me any favors!"

"Watch what you say about Hana!"

"You would have used your powers by now! I take it you no longer have them," asked Kim.

"Trust me, if I did still have the Yono I wouldn't need the Monkey King crown and staff!"

Kim and Ron flipped back to dodge his kicks. Monkey Fist leapt and hit a display case, it would have toppled it over if Ron hadn't caught it.

"Hey! No damaging the museum! We can't afford the cost," yelled Ron.

Kim and Fist matched blow for blow.

"Give it up Fist! You are not getting that staff and crown!"

The three continued their little dance. Monkey Fist noticed his minions not fairing well against the bug and cat.

"I grow tired of this." Monkey Fist threw down a few smoke bombs.

The smoke made the heroes stop to cough. Chat heard the sound of glass breaking and ran toward the sound. He cleared the smoke and saw Monkey Fist taking the staff in his hands and place the crown on his head.

"Hands off the merchandise," Chat yelled.

"Sorry, but I will be taking my leave. Monkey Ninjas! Return to base!"

Monkey Fist and his ninjas leapt away but Chat was in hot pursuit. But when he got to the roof, they were gone.

"Chat! Where's Monkey Fist," cried Ladybug as she and Kim and Ron joined him.

"Gone. They got away."

"What now," asked a worried Ladybug.

"We'll call it in," said Kim breaking out her communicator.

Ladybug then heard her earrings beep.

"Oh, I have to go! My transformation is about to wear off!"

"It's ok, do what you need to do. We'll be in touch," smiled Kim and then gave a wink.

Ladybug smiled and swung away. Chat just stared longingly at her till Ron cleared his throat.

"You should go, too. We'll take it from here," said Ron. Chat nodded and was about to jump away when Ron called out. "And Adrien." Adrien stopped and his eyes went wide as he looked at them. Kim just smiled and nodded as her way of saying it's alright, his secret is safe. "Keep in mind what I said about Ladybug. It will happen when the time is right," smiled Ron.

"Thanks, I will," Chat grinned and gave a two fingered salute and soon, he was off.

"Well, how do go about this? We can't necessarily meet with both of them outside their masks," said Ron.

"I know. We'll talk with Marinette first and then bring Adrien in when the time is right. I don't want to force a reveal when they aren't ready."

"I think Adrien is ready, I'm guessing Marinette isn't?"

"No, poor girl is a bit insecure about herself outside the mask. I wonder how she'll react to her crush being her partner."

"Marinette likes Adrien?"

"Yep." Kim heard sirens and saw the police. "Hello Officer Roger."

"Did the thieves escape?"

"Unfortunately yes, but don't worry. We'll catch them." Kim called Wade. "Hey Wade, Monkey Fist got away."

"Already tracking him. I'll e-mail his location once I find it," smiled Wade.

"Perfect, night Wade."

"Aren't you going to go after him," asked Officer Roger.

"Monkey Fist isn't going anywhere anytime soon especially after tonight. We will get on it first thing in the morning. Let's head back to the hotel Ron."

"Aw, but that blonde brat lives there! I don't want to hear anymore about her daddy or Adrikins!"

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist and his ninjas made safely back to their base.

"Fine work my monkey fellows. Once we've completed the ritual, the powers of the Monkey King will be mine!"

Monkey Fist laid the crown and staff in the middle of a circle and began to chant in an ancient language. It appeared to have had some sort of magical effect only for it to dissipate rather quickly.

"What?! This isn't possible! I recited the ancient texts correctly! How could it not work?!" Suddenly, he monkeys started to shriek and cloud of white butterflies appeared. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Hello, Monkey Fist," said a smooth, deep voice.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Hawkmoth and from what I see, you seek the powers of the legendary Monkey King. I can grant you that power, as long as you help me defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Oh, I've heard of you. You send your black butterflies and control people by their negative emotions. But you are thoroughly mistaken if you think I will take orders from you."

"Do not worry, you will still be in control. I'm merely offering you that extra boost you will need. If you accept my terms, my akuma will make it so."

The white butterflies moved to reveal the lone black one. Monkey Fist thought over his offer. He knew better than to trust him but the extra power would be all he needed.

"Very well, I will help you defeat that cat and bug. But I keep my powers."

"As you wish. My little akuma, bestow upon him the powers of the Monkey King!"

The black butterfly merged with Monkey Fist and the power flowed through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait; I hope it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kim and Ron went to the bakery to get some French pastries. Sabine was there to greet them.  
"Good morning, Kim Possible. What can I get you?"  
"Two chocolate croissants. And is Marinette around?"  
"She's upstairs, I can get her for you."  
"Thank you."  
A few minutes later, Sabine returned followed by Marinette.  
"Hi! What can I do for you?"  
"We wanted to talk to you about last night," said Kim.  
"Oh, yeah. How about we just head up to my room?"  
Marientte lead them to her room. Once the latch was shut, Tikki made her appearance.  
"Hello, Mrs. Stoppable," she chirped.  
"Oh, aren't you cute," Kim cooed.  
"That's Tikki, she's the one who makes me Ladybug," explained Marinette.  
"You're the one who makes Ladybug, I just let you borrow my powers."  
"Hey, maybe you'd like to meet Rufus," said Ron pulling the mole rat out.  
Rufus woke up and stared at Tikki. He smiled and chirped out a hello to which Tikki responded back.  
"So, what about last night did you want to talk about," asked Marinette.  
"Well, first we should call Chat in," said Kim.  
"Ok, I'll have to transform to call him. We can meet at the Eiffel Tower and discuss it. Tikki! Spots on!"  
Kim and Ron watched her transform in awe.  
"Wow, that was so cool," gushed Ron.  
Ladybug and the others climbed onto her terrace to call Chat, who picked up immediately.  
"What's up, my Lady?"  
"Kim and Ron would like to meet and discuss our plan of action in regards to last nights events."  
"Pawesome! Where and when?"  
"Eiffel Tower. See you in a few." She hung up her compact and left a note for her mother saying she would be out with the Stoppables. "I'll start heading that way, it might take you guys a while on foot."  
"No big. We got our own transportation," said Kim.  
They activated their jet packs.  
"Whoa!"  
"Say, you want a lift," smirked Kim.  
"Yeah!"  
Kim held Ladybug and took off with Ron behind them. Ladybug was having a blast; she could never be this fast with her yo-yo. She then noticed her black cat partner.  
"There's Chat!"  
"I got him," yelled Ron as he flew down. "Hey, Chat! Grab my hand!"  
"Huh? Whoa!"  
Ron grabbed Chat's hand and pulled him up.  
"Hang on," Ron yelled as Chat let out a whoop.

Wanting to have a little fun, Kim and Ron took the scenic route. The two heroes were having the time of their lives. Seeing the city from this perspective was amazing and they were able to enjoy the ride. They finally made it to the Tower and the huge grin on Chat's face was not going away anytime soon.  
"I have got to get me one of those," he shouted.  
"We'll talk about that later. Let's get down to business," said Ladybug.  
"She's right, Monkey Fist is still at large," said Kim.  
"Is she always this serious," asked Chat.  
"You have no idea. What about Ladybug?"  
"Yep, pretty much."  
"Any ideas on where Monkey Fist might be," asked Ladybug.  
"Wade hasn't gotten back to me yet. Can you think of any places of where a villain might like to hide?"  
"If we knew that, we'd have found Hawkmoth by now," said Chat.  
"What if Hawkmoth met up with Monkey Fist," wondered Ron aloud.  
Their faces went from shock to fear.  
"Oh, I hope you are wrong about that Ron," said Ladybug.  
"Do you think he would Akumatize Monkey Fist," asked Kim.  
"Hard to say; I doubt Monkey Fist was harboring any negative emotions last night since he got what he wanted," stated Ladybug.  
"Having an Akuma that's not controlled by Hawkmoth sounds even more dangerous. Before, they would only do what he wanted. Imagine having all that power and no one there to keep it in check," Chat said worriedly.  
"Perhaps we should spread out. Keep an eye out for any strange activity. Ron and I have our communicators. Ladybug, you and Chat take these headsets." Kim handed the two heroes small ear pieces. "Press the red button and you can contact both me, Ron and the other headset in case on of you finds Monkey Fist."  
Ladybug and Chat placed on their ears.  
"Chat, you head north. I will take south," said Ladybug.  
"Ron, head east. I'm going west," commanded Kim.  
"Yes ma'am," the guys both saluted.  
They parted ways, each keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. A few minuets in and Ladybug felt her comm piece beep.  
"Anything," asked Chat.  
"No, not yet kitty."  
"Just making sure my Lady isn't lonely. Just say the word and I'll come running."  
"Focus, Chat. We have work to do."  
"I'm always focused; focused on you."  
"You know we can hear you right," said Ron.  
"Uh," stammered Chat.  
"Are you always this big of a flirt," asked an amused Kim.  
"You have no idea," snickered Ladybug.  
They continued their search, till Ladybug heard some distant screams.  
"Guys, I'm picking up a disturbance."  
"We're on our way," said Kim. "Ron and I have your location."  
"And I always know where to find my Lady," said Chat.  
Ladybug swung around a building and landed on the roof. She saw little golden monkeys jumping around causing trouble.  
"Enjoying the view?"  
Ladybug whipped around and stared wide eyed at the figure before her. It was Monkey Fist in regal Chinese robes, his face remained the same but was golden instead of black. His tail whipped back and forth while standing on a nimbus cloud. In his hand was the Monkey King staff, more opulent looking than from the museum and on his head was the crown.  
"Monkey Fist?"  
"I am no longer Monkey Fist little bug. You will bow down to the Monkey King."


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug was in trouble, no question about it. He was more powerful this time. She saw how he fought at the museum but she didn't think he could be this nimble and precise. With him being on a nimbus cloud made it much harder to fight. She channeled as much of her good luck as she could to avoid his strikes. She just hoped that the others would arrive in time. Meanwhile, Kim and Ron, who was holding Chat Noir in his arms, raced across the city to Ladybug's location.  
"We should be there soon. Is she picking up," asked Kim.  
"No, she's not responding to calls from my staff or ear comm," said Chat.  
"Let's just hope wherever she is, she's doing ok," said Ron.  
At that point, they saw a red blur flying through the air.  
"LADYBUG," yelled Chat.  
Kim flew at top speed toward her and used her grappling hook to swing her back. Her momentum sent Ladybug toward Kim and Kim caught her.  
"You ok," Kim asked.  
"I think so. But Monkey Fist..."  
"Easy, LB. We'll get him."  
The two of them landed on a nearby rooftop and Ron and Chat landed soon after. Chat rushed Ladybug into a hug.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Chat I'm fine, but we've got bigger problems!"  
"Did you see Monkey Fist," asked Ron.  
"He's not Monkey Fist anymore," yelled Ladybug.  
"Right you are little bug," said Monkey King.  
Kim, Ron and Chat turned to see Monkey Fist turned Monkey King in all his regal glory.  
"What in the," gasped Kim.  
"No way," said a gobsmacked Ron.  
"We're in trouble," gulped Chat.  
"More than you know cat. I have to admit, the power that Hawkmoth gave me was more than I imagined."  
"So you are Akumatized," said Ladybug.  
"Yes, but I am still in control unlike the others you've faced. Now, I will be taking the bug and cat's miraculous now."  
Monkey King lunged for the two of them but Chat parried with his staff against the Monkey King's staff.  
"If you think I will let you take my ring and My Lady's earrings, you got another thing coming," Chat growled.  
The two got at it and just before the others could jump in, Monkey King pulled some of his hairs and clones were created.  
"How many of them do we have to fight," cried Ron.  
"The Monkey King's hairs can create clones of himself," yelled Kim.  
Ladybug, Kim and Ron fought against the clones while Chat and Monkey King fought each other.  
"Your Miraculous makes you strong, but my powers are far beyond what you have!"  
"Don't underestimate me just yet!"  
Chat tried to kick him but Monkey King moved out of the way. The King then summoned a water jet and aimed it for Chat. Chat managed to avoid the full attack but still ended up getting wet.  
"Hey! Cats hate water!"  
"All the more reason to drown you."  
The King jumped to his nimbus cloud and chased Chat, firing water jets at him. Chat did his best to avoid getting hit and not running into obstacles on rooftops and golden monkey goons.  
"Just my luck," he grumbled to himself.  
He was running out of room to move. The next building was too far to jump without his staff. Just as he was about to extended it, a burst of water knocked it from his hands. Chat whipped his head around to see Monkey King closing in and fast.  
"End of the line cat."  
"Hey, Banana Brains!"  
Both King and Chat looked to see Ron flying in fast. Ron kicked Monkey King far away and grabbed Chat to give them some space to form a plan.  
"Thanks for that," said a relieved Chat.  
"No problem; we sidekicks gotta look out for each other."  
Ron landed on a rooftop.  
"Excuse you! I am not a sidekick, just ask my Lady!"  
"Right, right. Anyway, we need a plan. This guy is like seriously OP."  
"Yeah, if there was a way to get that cloud away from him." Chat's eyes went wide. "I got it! I can use my Cataclysm and destroy the cloud!"  
"And force him to fight on the ground, good thinking! I'll go confront him and when I get him off his cloud, you jump in with your, what was it?"  
"Cataclysm."  
"Right, your superpower, and blast that cloud away!"  
"Yeah, let's do it!"  
Monkey King recovered from the surprise attack, looking around for Ron and Chat Noir. He flew through the air keeping a sharp eye out. Ron flew by to get his attention.  
"What's up, Fuzzball?"  
"Still as immature as ever. Shame you couldn't grow up."  
"Hey! I'd like to think I have matured a little bit! At least I still know how to kick your butt!"  
Ron demonstrated by getting into his fighting stance.  
"Your teachings from that school will not help you this time."  
"Care to find out?"  
"With pleasure," smirked Monkey King.  
The two engaged in aerial combat; matching blow for blow. Monkey King tried his best to through Ron off guard but Ron had learned a thing or two over the years and was able to counter.  
"It seems you have done some training," remarked Monkey King.  
"When you're married to Kim Possible, you gotta keep up!"  
They continued their dance in the sky. Ron decided on a temporary retreat to contact Chat Noir.  
"Listen, I don't think I can knock him off so you'll have to ambush him and get rid of the cloud that way."  
"Got it, you get him into position, I'll do the rest."  
Monkey King caught up.  
"Running away? Sad to see that hasn't changed about you."  
"Think what you will, but get ready for what's next!"  
"And that is?"  
"CATACLYSM!"  
Before Monkey King could react, Chat Noir leapt into the air with his power activated. He swiped the cloud and it disappeared. Monkey King took a tumble to the ground below.  
"Yeah! That actually worked! My ideas hardly ever work," whooped Chat Noir.  
"Great job there! Now let's get down there...and...?"  
Their celebration cut short when they saw Monkey King rise up again on a new nimbus cloud.  
"Did you seriously think I didn't have the means to create another one? Foolish idiots thinking they could take on a god, how amusing," sneered Monkey King.  
The two backed up a bit, desperate for a new plan.  
"Listen, I can only use that power once and I have less than five minutes till my powers wear off," said Chat. "I have to recharge and when I do, I'll come back."  
"Don't worry about it," said Ron. "Fight as long as you can and when it's time, go take care of what you need to do. Hopefully, the girls will be able to come lend a hand soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait people! I hope it was worth it


	7. Chapter 7

These Monkey King clones were powerful but they only had half his strength.  Ladybug was able to determine that quickly.  Kim and Ron helped her but then after Ron took down one of them, he took off.  Hopefully to help Chat like Ladybug should have done but the clone she was fighting wouldn't let up.  
"I hope Chat and Ron are alright," yelled Kim.  
"Chat's a good fighter but he and I work better together!"  
"I couldn't agree more!  Just imagine how well you two would be outside the mask!"  
"I'm still not sure!"  
"Well, let's take care of this first and then have our heart to heart!"  
The two female heroes made quick work of them, each one disappearing in a puff of smoke.  They looked off in the direction they saw Ron fly off, too.  
"You think they're okay," asked Ladybug.  
"Not sure.  Monkey King looked to have had Chat in a corner.  I hope Ron made it in time."  
"We'd best go check on them.  I've got a feeling my Chat is in trouble."  
"And my Ron as well," said Kim worriedly.  
Kim picked up Ladybug and they sped away, hoping they would make it.  Chat and Ron were running out of ideas.  No matter what they did, their attacks were not landing any hits.  Adding to their hurried pace was Chat's ring beeping.  They were taking a quick respite when they saw that Chat had only moments left.  
"Just go!  I can handle him for a bit," yelled Ron.  
"But I don't want to leave you until it's okay!"  
"Chat!  We don't have time!  You don't have time!  Get out of here now!"  
"But Ron," Chat pleaded.  
"Go!  Or I'll kick your butt!"  
Chat sighed and hopped down the roof they were on.  He barely touched the ground when his transformation wore off and he cradled Plagg in his hands.  
"You okay, Plagg," asked Adrien worriedly.  
"Get me cheese," Plagg whined.  
Adrien pulled some from his pocket.  The little cat grabbed it and stared eating.  
"Please hurry, Ron still needs help!"  
"Don't rush me!  I know you want to get back into it but I need to recharge properly or the next time we won't be so lucky!"  
Adrien frowned and looked up to see Ron and Monkey King going at it.  He took this time observe, see if there were any weak points.  The staff definitely had to go.  Was that where the Akuma was?  If he could get in take the staff and break it, this would all be over.  But for now, he was a spectator and he hated it.  Kim and Ladybug could see Ron and Monkey King fighting, but Kim could clearly tell Ron was barely hanging on.  
"Ron doesn't look too good," commented Ladybug.  
"He needs a break, so let's give him one."  
"Launch me," said Ladybug.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive," Ladybug smirked.  
Kim flew up higher and shifted Ladybug in her grasp.  
"One Ladybug missile comin' up," yelled Kim throwing Ladybug directly at Monkey King.  
Ladybug went straight as board to help her sail through the air toward Monkey King.  He still had his back to her and she felt sure he wasn't aware she was incoming.  She shifted her position and was now diving feet first.  Soon, her feet connected to Monkey King's back and he was sent flying away from Ron.  Kim quickly touched down to tend to her husband.  
"KP," he panted happily.  
"Hey Ron," she smiled.  
"Where's Chat," asked Ladybug worriedly.  
"He ran out of power.  He's down there charging up," said Ron indicating to the alley below.  
"You should check on him," said Kim.  
"But, our identities," stammered Ladybug.  
"Your partner's health should come first," said Kim.  "If you reveal yourselves, fine if not then that's okay, too.  Just go check on him."  
Ladybug sighed and hopped down.  The alley was empty; where did he go?  
"Chat?"  
"I'm over here," he said waving his arm out from behind boxes.  
"Are you okay," she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm almost ready."  
"Good, I need my partner in tip top shape."  
"No worries, My Lady.  I'll be back in no time."  
There was a break in their talking.  Ladybug was unsure what to say next, but she decided to ask about Monkey King.  
"So, any ideas on where the Akuma might be?"  
"I think it might be his staff," he said.  "My Lady, you shouldn't be afraid of who we are.  I know you think it's dangerous for us to know but, we can watch each other's backs.  With and without the mask.  I just, want to be by your side on both ends."  
"Chat," Ladybug sighed.  "I'm not the girl you think I am under the mask.  She's nothing like Ladybug."  
"Don't sell yourself short My Lady.  I'm sure the girl without the mask is just as amazing as she is with it."  
Ladybug was starting to get tired of that sentiment.  First Alya, then Kim and now Chat.  What was what they said about three's?  
"I'll try not, too.  And, I'll think about it."  
"And I'll be ready when you are," smiled Adrien, who was still hiding.  
"Hey, are you done being sappy," yelled Plagg.  
"Plagg," scolded Adrien.  
"I'm all charged up!  Geez, you guys are disgusting!"  
"Sorry about him, My Lady."  
"It's fine, I'll see you on the roof."  
Ladybug leapt back up to give him privacy.  Adrien looked to see the coast was clear and called his transformation.  When he was back in his suit, he joined the rest of them.  
"Alright, now that we are all here, we need a new plan," said Kim.  
"We need to get his Akuma and then Ladybug can purify it," said Chat Noir.  
"Akuma," questioned Ron.  
"The black butterfly that's possessing whatever object he had with him when Hawk Moth spoke with him," said Ladybug.  
"We should go for the staff," said Chat.  
"Very well.  The three of us will go in and help provide the opening Ladybug needs to get the staff and purify the Akuma," said Kim.  
"By the way, where is Monkey King," asked Chat.  
"Miss Bug here kicked him to next Tuesday," beamed Ron.  
"We better find him before he does more damage," said Kim.  "He's a very sore loser."  
They soon heard explosions and screaming.  
"Well, that answers that," said Ron.  
"Let's go," hollered Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	8. Chapter 8

Monkey King was furious now.  To not only be bested by these children, but his former nemesis and her sidekick.  So, to release his anger he takes it out on the fountain he finds himself nearby, causing people to run.  He used the water from the damaged fountain and began to destroy buildings and freeze people.  He knew this would get their attention and quite frankly, he wanted to.  He was ready to crush them.  So when he saw them drop in front him, he was ready for them.  
"So you have water bending powers," asked Ron.  
"He's also an air bender," added Chat.  
"Then allow me to blow you away," said Monkey King.  
He released a gust of wind that sent the heroes flying.  Both Kim and Ladybug managed to recover but Chat and Ron weren't as lucky.  Kim sped off and caught Chat while Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch Ron.  
"Thanks for the save," grinned Chat.  
"You're welcome, Kitty," smiled Kim.  
"You okay, Ron," yelled Ladybug.  
"I'm good!  Thanks for the life line!"  
They regrouped and tried to form a plan.  
"We need to get his Akuma and break it.  It's the only way to end this," said Ladybug.  
"Okay, so we agree that it's the staff," asked Kim.  
"Well, and a crown.  We should break both of those and see if one comes out," suggested Chat.  "Better to go after every possible item."  
"Makes sense to me," said Ron.  
"Alright, Chat and Ron can go for the staff while Ladybug and I try to get the crown," stated Kim.  
"Come on, Chat.  Let's drive this monkey bananas," smirked Ron.  
"Please don't pick up that habit," sighed Kim.  
"It's a disease I tell you," lamented Ladybug.  
"In which there is no cure for," laughed Chat.  
Monkey King searched for the heroes but didn't see any sign of them.  He was getting impatient, he was ready to end this silly game with them.  He noticed a black blur to his left and shot a blast of air but he missed.  The same black blur was coming from the right but he missed his shot there as well.  
"Enough games cat!  Face me!"  
The next thing he knew, he was stuck from behind.  Monkey King went flying into a building and left quite the dent in the brick.  Chat picked up the discarded staff and broke it.  
"Okay Akuma, come out!"  
But nothing happened.  
"I thought you said a black butterfly was supposed to be released," asked Ron.  
"It wasn't in his staff?!  I was so sure of it," cried Chat.  
"Then we better get that crown," cried Kim from above.  
Ladybug dropped down and used her yo-yo to tie up the still disoriented Monkey King.  Kim flew by and grabbed the crown on his head.  She tossed it to Ladybug to break it and it yielded the same results from breaking the staff.  
"No Akuma here either?!  Where else could it be," yelled Ron.  
"This doesn't make any sense!  Where else could that Akuma be," cried Ladybug.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," grimaced Monkey King as he broke free.  
He began to fire projectiles at the heroes.  Chat and Ladybug leapt and ran trying to avoid getting hit.  Kim and Ron were still flying around in the air.  Kim was trying to get around when Monkey King got a lucky shot in and hit her jet pack.  She was going down and fast.  
"Kim," yelled Ron.  
Kim managed to get her grapple gun out and fired it.  The hook caught on the ledge of a roof nearby and she shed the damaged jet pack and swung to the ground below.  Ladybug and Chat were impressed.  
"You alright Kim," asked Ladybug.  
"No big," Kim answered with a grin and a thumbs up.  
"What do we do now?!  What other possible item could the Akuma be in," cried a worried Chat Noir.  
"You know Monkey Fist well; are there any other items he would normally wear on him," Ladybug asked Kim.  
"I'm not sure.  He normally wears a basic black gi.  Unless he's trying to use some mystical monkey artifact nothing really comes to mind."  
"If you all keep him distracted, I can study him and see if I spot anything.  And no, Chat, that was not intentional!"  
"I wasn't going to say anything," he smirked.  
While Kim, Ron and Chat engaged Monkey King, Ladybug observed him closely trying to locate any possible item for an Akuma.  Then, she saw it; a flash of purple and black around his neck.  Whatever that pendant is, that's what they needed to go after.  Ladybug pressed on the earpiece.  
"Everyone, I've found the Akuma.  He's wearing a pendant hidden underneath his robes.  I will use my Lucky Charm and then, we can end this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long with this; I didn't want to rush this and I hope you are still enjoying this!


	9. Chapter 9

The plan was that Kim and Ron would continue to engage Monkey King and then Chat would bust in with his Cataclysm and Ladybug with her Lucky Charm. Monkey King wasn't making things easy though. Between his air and water attacks and his clones, the heroes had their work cut out for them. Chat and Ladybug were currently dealing with his clones.  
"One Monkey King was bad enough but six?! This is a cat-astrophe," cried Chat.  
"Keep the puns to a minimum please," yelled Ladybug.  
"Geez, what's bugging you my Lady?"  
"Sorry, chaton. I'm just a little tired of this Akuma."  
"You and me both," cried Kim in the earpiece. "I don't know how much longer Ron and I can last."  
"Then it's time to bring out our Ace," said Ladybug. "Lucky Charm!"  
She threw her yo-yo up and the item dropped into her hand; a pair of scissors. Then the plan started coming together.  
"Alright, everyone fall back and regroup," cried Ladybug in the ear piece. "I've got a plan!"  
Kim and Ron knocked Monkey King back to give them a chance to fall back. Monkey King was sent flying to a wall. He left a sizable dent and managed to scrape himself off. As he regained his bearings, Alya rushed up.  
"Okay everyone, I am here with this latest Akuma, Monkey King! Ladybug, Chat Noir as well as Kim and Ron Stoppable have been fighting hard to bring him down and it looks like Ladybug has already activated her Lucky Charm. So what item did she get and how will it be used to bring down this villain? Stay tuned and find out!"  
Monkey King had been listening in and narrowed his eyes at her. Alya just stared right back.  
"If there's one thing I hate, is those who think the heroes stand a chance. So, you can help me take them down," growled Monkey King.  
He grabbed Alya with his tail and stood in the center of the square.  
"If you heroes think you got the upper hand think again! To Kim and her buffoon husband, stand down! And to the cat and bug! Release your Miraculous or this girl suffers the consequence!"  
He squeezed his tail around Alya and she gasped in pain. Chat was slinking around the roof tops surveying the scene. He winced when he saw Alya and pressed his ear piece.  
"My Lady, he has Alya! What now?"  
"Kim, Ron, I need you to help get Alya out of there!"  
"I got a plan," said Kim. "Ron, when I give you the signal, fly in and grab her."  
"Got it!"  
Kim leaped down in front of Monkey King.  
"You plan to fight me while holding her," she asked.  
"No, but they will."  
Monkey King release more clones and engaged Kim into combat. She was ready this time for his tricks and by passed them. It was difficult for Monkey King to concentrate on fighting Kim and holding Alya with his tail.  
"Kim Possible, how good are you at playing catch," he grinned evilly.  
He threw Alya high into the air before Kim could do anything. Alya screamed as she soared but thankfully, Ron was there to catch her.  
"It's okay, I'll get you some place safe," Ron said as he flew away. He set her down farther away from the action. "Please stay back, we can't afford another hiccup like that."  
Alya nodded and ran off. Ron pressed his ear piece.  
"Alya's safe."  
"Good. Chat, get your Cataclysm ready and touch his robes," stated Ladybug.  
Chat called his power and waited for his opening. By now, Ron had joined the fight with Kim. With a combined punch to the face, Monkey King staggered back and Chat leaped in and touched his robes. They disintegrated, leaving Monkey King in only his black gi and medallion that glowed purple. Ladybug swooped in with her scissors, snipped the string holding the medallion causing it to fall to the ground. Kim grabbed it and threw it to Chat who smashed it, releasing the black butterfly. Ladybug opened her yo-yo, captured the insect, purified it, and then released it.  
"Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"  
She threw the scissors into the air and the ladybugs repaired all the damages done by the Akuma. Monkey King became Monkey Fist again.  
"Job well done, everyone," smiled Kim.  
"Pound it," yelled Chat Noir and Ladybug as they fist bumped.  
"Well Fist, I hear prisons lovely this time of year," snickered Ron.  
"You may have won it this time, but I assure you that I will return," snarled Monkey Fist as he threw down a smoke bomb.  
The heroes began to cough and tried to wave the smoke away. When it cleared, Monkey Fist was gone.  
"He got away," cried Chat.  
"Don't worry, he won't stay out of trouble for long," said Kim pulling her communicator out. "Hey Wade."  
"Hey, how'd it go?"  
"We defeated the King, but the Fist got away."  
"I'll keep an eye out for him."  
"Thanks Wade, can you look into getting us a ride home?"  
"I'm already on it. If you get to the airport, I should have something in an hour."  
"Thanks again Wade," said Kim.  
"You guys leaving," asked Ladybug.  
"Yes, we should head back. It was honor to fight along side you both."  
"Oh, the honor was ours," bowed Chat.  
"Hey, if you guys ever end up in Middleton, look us up," beamed Ron.  
"We may do that," answered Ladybug.  
"Oh, and tell Adrien and Marinette we said goodbye," said Kim with a wink.  
Ron called a taxi.  
"And keep in mind what we said about your identities," he said as they got in.  
"We will. Au revoir," waved Ladybug followed by Chat.  
They watch the taxi drive off. Then they heard their warnings.  
"Well, Chat until next time."  
Ladybug swung away leaving Chat behind.  
"Until next time," he sighed and then headed home.  
Later that night, Marinette did some thinking.  
"Should we really tell each other who we are," she wondered out loud.  
"It's your decision," said Tikki. "I'll support you no matter what."  
Marinette was grateful for that and decided that when the time was right and when she was ready; she'd tell Chat who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap. Sorry it took me so long to finish it but I didn't want to rush too much nor drag it on for too long. Battle scenes are hard to write let me tell you. So hope you enjoyed this crossover and I will see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't know what to say other than I hope you like this and let me know what you think. Kim Possible was a great show and I thought how awesome it would be if these two worlds were combined. Have fun!


End file.
